O V E R
by mysticahime
Summary: AU. Antiklimaks. Seandainya diberi kesempatan untuk memutar waktu, maka aku akan melakukannya. Seharusnya, tak ada pelatuk yang perlu ditarik… Should be, everything's not over yet. /For Uchiha Vnie-chan/ Mind to RnR? -mysticahime


**Klek**

Dua pasang mata itu bertatapan intens, bertautan tanpa saling melepaskan. Kegelapan pun tampaknya tak bisa mengusik rantai-rantai tak kasat mata yang terbentuk di antara keduanya.

Dua pucuk pistol, saling menodong satu sama lain—para empunya bergerak dalam sirkular yang nyaris teratur.

Satu per sejuta detik, siapa saja yang berhasil menarik pelatuknya terlebih dulu akan bertahan hidup.

—sedangkan lawannya akan meregang nyawa.

**.**

**.**

**O V E R**

A fic by **mysticahime™**

© 2011

**.**

**.**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**H**idup itu aneh. Berputar-putar pada suatu sumbu yang digerakkan oleh tangan transparan, terlilit oleh benang-benang tipis berwarna merah yang disebut takdir. Terdiri dari alur kompleks yang naik dan turun—tetapi tak pernah identik pada setiap pemiliknya.

Memiliki cerita sendiri; cerita yang unik dan hanya ada satu di dunia ini—bila segala komponennya digabungkan.

Hidup bagaikan _jigsaw_ yang perlu ditata dalam pigura khusus.

—dan hanya kau yang dapat menyusun keping-keping itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**IA dan FBI kerap kali terlibat dalam konfrontasi—mengutamakan nama besar lembaga masing-masing; saling menjatuhkan, bila perlu. CIA bekerja atas nama CIA, dan FBI atas FBI.

Memang terkadang ada beberapa hal dimana CIA membutuhkan FBI—begitu pula sebaliknya—tetapi, menjadi musuh dalam selimut bukanlah hal yang asing bagi mereka. Dan bila keduanya sedang berseteru, apa saja akan mereka lakukan untuk mencapai target mereka.

Bagaikan sumpah yang mengalir deras dalam pembuluh darah mereka.

—_CIA_ _dan_ _FBI_ _tidak_ _boleh_ _gagal_.

Sekalipun harus mengorbankan segalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tap**

Ujung sepatu pantofelnya menimbulkan bunyi kecil ketika beradu dengan permukaan granit—atau batu apa pun yang dipasang menjadi pondasinya berdiri saat ini; gelap. Sepasang matanya tetap memandang awas ke arah lawannya.

Pistol otomatis masih tergenggam di tangannya, siap meledak kapan pun ia menarik sang pelatuk.

Bola mata itu—bola mata yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan ia hadapi suatu saat nanti.

Karena bola mata itu... selalu menatapnya, sarat akan cinta.

"_What will you do?_"—suaranya serak, tetapi ia harus menanyakannya. "Kau bisa menembakku kapan saja."

"—_and so do you_," ada seringai di sana—di wajah lawannya. Tidak angkuh seperti biasanya. Seringai ini terkesan... ingin menolak kenyataan?

_Yeah_, kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua kini berhadapan sebagai CIA dan FBI, dalam sebuah pergumulan serius antara kedua lembaga itu.

"_You don't want to shoot_." Ia coba untuk sedikit menggertak, berharap salah satu agen _company_ lainnya datang dan memberikan bantuan. _Please_, ia tak ingin menarik pelatuk senjata apinya. _Please_...

—mustahil.

Rekannya telah tewas tadi—ia sendiri yang menyebabkan pria itu tewas dengan lari meninggalkannya di reaktor nuklir; kini ia berhadapan, _man on man_ dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia hadapi.

"_Just give me the chip, would you?_" Seandainya semudah itu. Tidak, tidak. Dirinya telah diindoktrinasi oleh sumpah CIA, bertahun-tahun silam. Memberikan _microchip_ itu akan membuatnya gagal dalam misi CIA, mati adalah risikonya.

—berarti, menembak_nya_?

"_No_," bibirnya bergetar, "aku—tidak bisa. Tidak."

**Klek**

Bunyi kokangan pistol lagi.

Ia menggigit bibir saat menatap kedua mata itu. _Onyx_ itu kaku, ragu. Rapuh.

Terluka.

—_Demi CIA, kau tidak boleh gagal. Kau harus tahu itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**S**__hoot me_."

Bola matanya melebar, terkejut. Sesaat, ia hampir menurunkan laras pistolnya. Sepasang kakinya tanpa disadari beringsut mundur.

"Aku tidak mungkin menembakmu."

Kening itu mengernyit. "Mengapa? Kau harus profesional, Sakura."

—dan pertahanannya runtuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Seandainya boleh memilih, aku tidak ingin menjadi CIA..."_

"_Seandainya diberi kesempatan untuk memutar waktu, maka aku akan melakukannya..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mengapa, hn?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—**s**eharusnya kita berdua tak perlu seperti ini."

Gestur lawan bicaranya berubah, melepaskan genggaman pistolnya hingga senjata itu jatuh bebas searah gravitasi—kini ia mengangkat tangannya pertanda menyerah. Ia mendekat padanya, mendekat pada moncong senjatanya.

"Kau harus profesional, Sakura." Pria itu tersenyum samar, tidak terlalu tampak dalam keremangan. "Bila kau memberikan _microchip_ itu padaku, kau akan gagal—CIA akan menghabisimu."

—satu tegukan ludah.

"Bila aku menembakmu, aku akan kehilanganmu,"—dan kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibirnya.

Kedua kaki pria itu bergerak, meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka.

**Trek**

Kini pistol itu tak hanya digenggam olehnya. Ada tangan lain yang menyelubungi pistol itu. Ada jari lain yang melekat di pelatuknya.

"Itu lebih baik," katanya, bola mata _onyx_-nya berkilat teduh, "—daripada aku kehilangan dirimu."

Pelatuk itu bergeser—

"_It's over,_ Sakura."

**DOR!**

—berdarah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**IA dan FBI, berseteru di kancah Paman Sam; memiliki modus operandi sendiri-sendiri, menghalalkan segala cara untuk menancapkan anak panah mereka pada sasaran.

Seharusnya, tidak seperti itu.

Seharusnya, tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang terbujur kaku dengan lubang di dada kiri.

Seharusnya, tidak ada pelatuk yang harus ditarik.

_Should be, everything's not over yet_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Mmm, _yeah_. _Cliffie ending_ seperti yang saya inginkan. _Sad ending_ pula *ketawa laknat*

Maaf pendek begini, mendadak dapet inspirasi gaje soal dua orang yang harus saling membunuh, lalala~

Sasuke OOC, banget.

Komentar? _Will be lovable_ :)

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 23102011, 06.06 p.m**


End file.
